60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
Note: Running away is considered a death. In 60 Seconds!, there are a multitude of ways for family members to die or to be driven away from the fallout shelter permanently. When all family members except pets are dead or have been driven away, the game is over. Any of these events that would kill an adult would cause the children to "run away". Causes of Dying/Being Driven Away # Dehydration: Not giving one family member water for 5 days. On the 6th day, that family member will die (or leave, in the children's case). # Starvation: Not giving one family member food for around 10 days. Around the 11th day, that family member will die (or leave, in the children's case). # Disease can happen for no reason: by the radioactive Roaches, by not feeding someone for more than 5 days, by eating wall mushrooms, going outside when there is radiation, although the gas mask helps prevent this, opening a suitcase that gives you expired soup/poisoned water, not showering, mutated insects in your vent or from opening the door to strangers. If it is left untreated for a long time, the person may die or leave due to illness. # Raiders invading: Death is one possible outcome. The other outcome is the raiders can take all of your items and you'll die due to Starvation, Dehydration, Sickness, and possibly Insanity due to having nothing that can increase sanity. # Injuries caused by fighting, opening the door to gunfire, using the Axe/Flashlight on the other door event, shaving Ted's beard, or using the Axe to clean an injury for a person (if it slips). Like a disease, if it's left untreated for too long, the family member will die or leave. # When sending a member up to the surface who is in a bad condition (sick, insane or hurt), they have a high possibility of "never returning" or dying. # Being insane for too long can lead to a member rushing outside and never returning. # When sending out a family member when bandits are in the neighbourhood, there is (except for Mutant Mary Jane if you have her) a high possibility of capture. It can rarely happen when the fallout is gone, however. # Mutant Mary Jane, when starved for too long due to her high need of soup, can eat a family member. # Raiders can drag both of the adults or if one is dead and the other gets dragged out of the fallout shelter. # There is an event where you find a battle tank outside and can decide to investigate it for supplies. If you answer yes, there is a chance that the tank explodes and the family member sent out dies. # When there is only one person left without a padlock, and they leave the shelter to scavenge, your shelter will be invaded and locked from the inside, driving you away. # If both of the adults die, the game ends immediately. It is implied that the children cannot take care of themselves and thus eventually die or abandon the fallout shelter. # When not reaching the fallout shelter in time before the bomb blows up. # When in the Stampede Event, there is a chance that a family member dies from the animals trampling over them. # Military takes over the fallout shelter. # Priests take over the shelter. # Another family takes the bunker. # A contraption takes the bunker. # In the event which the cat (Sharikov) clones himself, and you do not have enough food to feed them, they drive you away. # In the event where Ted remembers that he has a car parked somewhere and goes out to look where it is parked, there is a chance that Ted will be found dead out of the shelter with supplies. Gallery Ted died.jpg|Dead Ted. Dead Dolores.jpg|Dead Dolores. GuvermentScrewswithyou.PNG|The driven away ending with the military deciding to take over the fallout shelter. Rader ebding.jpg|The ending where Raiders have taken over the shelter. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Images